The curse of the Gods and Goddesses
by littlelostpuppy
Summary: A story about a cursed girl and her clan, simmalar to fruits basket, but no fruits basket characters, just like my own version of Fruits basket. Enjoy
1. prolog

Welcome! What I'm about to tell you is top secret! So you can't tell anyone!

I'm from the Yuuzu clan. In this clan, Gods and Goddesses have blessed us with their powers. Our clan is separated into five branches.

The first branch is the water branch. Everyone in this branch have the ability to move water, and collect it. Everyone in this branch also have blue hair

Then there's the Fire branch, in this branch everyone has red hair, they have an ability to make fire appear, and are also the protectors of War.

Then there's the Earth branch, in this branch they all have green hair, and can talk to animals

And then the Air branch, they're the normal ones, whom have brown or blond hair, but they all have blue eyes. They can manipulate air, and fly, with wings they magically grow. They also have a mystical secret about them and dragons

The second to the last branch is the Light branch. They can magically make light appear, and glow in the dark. They're like stars though; they shine brightest in the dark. The people of this branch have white hair.

Then the last branch is the Dark Branch, They are very sensitive to the light and can turn out the light like a flip of a switch. But they are forbidden to turn out the light outside.

I'm from the main branch, in the main branch we control all elements, and can have any hair color we want. But you know what? My hair color just has to be Pink!

But One day Long ago, there was a grate tragedy. I ran into a wicked woman, she was from the Dark branch of the Yuuzu clan. She was also a Wiccan, Which means she knows Witch craft. Well she said that for all my life Cats will fallow me. And the thing is, I'm a Wolf person.

The reason she put the curse on me is I was an evil little child that beat people up and so I came across one of the girls from the Dark branch of the clan. That Wiccan, and was about to beat her up when she through dirt on me and said "YOU! Mistress of the main house! Are evil! Every time you are hugged by the opposite gender you will turn into an animal! And will be fallowed by your enemy animal for eternity" And she shouted this. "What? Is this a curse?" I asked "Yes it is!" She yelled and stormed off

So ever since then the curse has taken effect.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I walked out of my house and started walking to school, I stretched kind of like a cat while walking. And then I let out a huge yawn, and rubbed my eyes, Once I got to the sidewalk I seen my cousins, half awake I waved to them. They waved back, as a bird landed on my shoulder. I shooed it away and straitened myself up, Taking a deep breath.

It was my first day of high school, and my first day to a school that isn't for rich people. I walked in the front door. A few guys looked at me and whistled, and then walked off. The girls looked at me evilly and snooded off. I went to my assigned locker and traded shoes, and then went onward to my class, class 9c. I walked in and looked at the marker board, it had boxes and names on each box. I turned around and noticed that the desks were arranged just like the boxes on the board. So I looked for my name and took my seat.

When I sat down there was a guy sitting next to me, I looked at the board, his name was Kazu Yazaku. I sat down at my desk and looked at him and then took out my sketch book, and started drawing his face. He leaned over and looked at the picture.

"That's really good" He said with a smirk.

I blushed and quickly covered the picture. "Sorry! I have a tendency to draw anything I see" I said hiding my face as well.

"Don't worry about it" He said with a slight laugh "I feel honored that someone wants to draw me" He said leaning back. I turned to look at him and he had his arm stretched out over the chairs. And his head was hanging over the back of the chair.

I poked him in the side a bit and he flinched. "Are you going to fall asleep?" I asked him. He shook his head. "Good" I said "Then wake me up when class starts" I said clunking my head on the desk and falling asleep.

Later I fell out of my seat from reacting from being poked in the side. I looked at the class. "Miss. Yuuzu! Falling asleep on the first day!" My teacher called to me from the front of the class. I got up and sat down in my seat.

"I tried waking you up" Kazu whispered. "But you were dead asleep" He whispered holding up his book.

"Its okay" I whispered "I get in trouble for sleeping during class all the time. And yet, every assignment and test I turn in is an A." I started snickering

"How do you do it?" He asked me.

"I have the smarts of a collage student, so all this information is child's play, and I get board and fall asleep." I whisper

"Miss. Yuuzu! If you have time to chit-chat! Then you know the answer on the board!" My teacher called. I looked at the board and answered it with ease. His jaw nearly hit the floor, and I sat back down and started to drift off. And then I realized what my parents told me yesterday.

"Fall asleep during class again, and we'll have the teachers drop your grade!" So I've got to try to stay awake. I decided to turn a leaf and start drawing. I started drawing my favorite singer, and then I started drawing a couple, they're standing in a grave yard dressed kind of gothic. Kissing.

I got finished and started admiring it. The lunch bell rang and everyone left, I had shaded my picture and everything. Kazu leaned over to look at my picture and looked at me. He posed just like the guy in the picture and made me go into the same position as the girl, and kissed me.

When he pulled away my face turned a bright red and I fell out of my chair. He smirked and got up and leaned over me. "I haven't properly introduced myself" He said coolly. "I'm Kazu Yazaku" He said. I sat up and shook his hand.

"I'm Miki Yuuzu" I said with a slight laugh.

"I didn't see you at my middle school? Which one did you go to?" He asked.

"Tratsuki Middle school" I said blushing.

"TRATSUKI!" he yelled shocked, I nodded. "But isn't that for rich kids?" He asked. I nodded once more. "So does that mean-" I nodded again. "Then why are you-" He didn't get to finish.

"Because I wanted to go to a normal school" I said bowing my head. He was quiet for a long moment.

"WAIT!" He said breaking the silence. "So does that mean you're from THAT! Yuuzu clan?" He asked. I looked at him funny.

"What other Yuuzu clan is there?" I asked. He held his hand up to his chin and rubbed his chin.

"Good point" He said putting down his hand "But why do you want to go to a normal school?"

"The guys in my old school are jack asses and losers" I said with a sigh. "But the guys here are cuter, and I know one that's nicer" I said blushing. He leaned over the chair that separated us and kissed me again.

"Thinks, I'm starting to like you more and more. Why don't you come hang out with me and what friends of mine that made it into this high school."He said standing up and helping me up.

"Sure" I said dusting myself off.

"Grate!" He said putting an arm around me, as I turned into a bird. I fluttered onto his shoulder.

"Now don's panic!" I told him. He took a few deep breaths. "I'll tell you all about it, as long as you pick up my clothes down there, and take me to the bathroom" He looked down and seen my clothes.

"Why though?" He asked.

"Because, in about 3 minutes I'll change back, and I don't know about you! But I don't want to be stranded in the middle of the school naked." I said with a sigh. His eyes went wide and a drool of red came from his nose, He was thinking perverted thoughts. "Hurry up!" I yelled pecking at his head.

"OKAY, OKAY!" He yelled picking up the clothes, once we got to the door I changed back.

"Hug me!" I yelled. He turned around and I hugged him, changing back into a bird. I took in deep breaths as we ran/flew to the restroom. He through me and my clothes into the girl's restroom. I came out moments later pulling up my tie, and taking in a deep breath.

"So what's going on?" He asked as he stretched out on the roof.

"Well, I come from the family Yuuzu, as you know, but do you know of they're powers?" I asked

"No" He said so I explained to him the powers of the Yuuzu clan, and then mine, and my curse. When I was done he sat up and looked at me. "Can I hug you again?" He asked.

"NO!" I yelled.

"Well then how can you...?" He asked rolling his hand in a circular motion.

"What" I asked

"You know... It?" He said, getting more frustrated on trying to tell me the word without saying it.

"It!" I asked whispering loudly.

"Yeah" He said exited

"Well, It's only me that has it, so it's like a curse, I'd have to figure out a way to remove the curse" I said with a sigh.

"Oh" He said looking at the clouds.

Later we went back to class, and then after school he invited me to hang out with his buddies. And then I saw my cousin. I clenched onto Kazu. "What's wrong?" He asked me. I pointed to my cousin Lizy. "Who's she?" He asked

"My cousin, she's from the Fire Branch, and has a thing out to kill me" I whispered.

"Why is she at our school" He asked noticing she's wearing a different Uniform.

"I don't know and I don't want to stick around to find out" I whispered Hiding behind him and shoving him out the door. I held his hand and pulled him away.

"Hey, my friends are right there" He said pointing them out, I looked at the door and then to them. And dragged him to his friends, trying to blend in with his group.

"Who's the pinky" One of the taller guys asked Kazu.

"She's my new friend, I sit by her in class" He said

"So she's your girlfriend?" He asked, Kazu's face turned read.

"NO!" He shouted waving his hands. His friend raised an eyebrow in suspicion.

"Miki, these are my friends, Takuya, Kai, Karin, Mizuki, Yuki, and Moiiko." He said, they all waved, one at a time as their names were spoken.

Takuya Was pretty tall and had red hair, Kai Was shorter then Takuya but was still pretty tall and had spiky black hair. Karin was fairly small yet taller then me, Mizuki was vary tall, almost as tall as Takuya, and yet she was really pretty, with long black hair. Yuki was adorable, and had a girlish face, He had short, well cut, hair, but it was white. And Moiiko has blond hair, and is like a little kid, he's really cute. He pounced on me nearly making me fall over.

"Miki-chan is Kawaii! Kazu got another cute one!" Moiiko said clinging to me.

"I'd say, you are pretty cute" Mizuki said with such a mature voice it was shocking. She sounded so mature like an adult.

Takuya walked up to me. I came up to his waist. "Your pretty small" He said using my head as an arm rest. And then started laughing.

"Oh come one Takuya, Be nice to the new girl" Kai said putting his hands on his hips.

"Heh, heh. Sorry" He said looking at me, and holding out his hand. "Nice to meet you" He said. I shook his hand.

"Nice to meet you as well" Kai said shaking my hand as well.

"I-I-I'm Karin, glad t-t-to meet you" She stuttered getting nervous.

"Hi, It's really nice to meet someone new, At least you aren't one of those bitches" She said pointing to the girls in short skirts, that had pom poms.

"I came to a... uhh... lesser rich school, because I didn't fit in at the Super Rich school I used to go to" I said looking around.

"YOU MEAN YOUR RICH!!" Takuya said bending down to eye level. I nodded, and he started freaking out. "WE'RE ALL GOING TO MIKI'S HOUSE!!" Takuya said getting me in a head lock.

"GAAA!!!" I yelled struggling to breath.

"TAKUYA! YOU'RE SQUASHING THE POOR GIRL!" Kai yelled. Then I smelled the most retched stench in the world. And felt my face turn green as I tried to hold in the vomit.

"TAKUYA! LET GO!!" they all yelled in unison. He dropped me as I gasped for air, getting dizzy.

"Oh my gosh! We're sorry about him! He doesn't put on deodorant!" Yuki said while him and Kazu tried holding me up. The others were laughing they're guts out.

When they all calmed down Takuya said "Well let's all go to Miki's house!" He said.

"I... don't kn-"

"LETS GO!" he said pulling on me and the rest of them.

We got to my house. "Woh... Your a... a... a Yuuzu?!" Kai said gluing himself to my door. "LETS GO IN!" he said hopping on the door trying to make it open"

"It won't work" I said, they looked at my funny. "I was banned from here, not able to go back, just because I refused to be the head mistress of my clan." I said staring at the doors.

"HEAD MISSTRESS!!!" They all shouted. I looked at them and nodded.

"I'm in front of royalty" Yuki said getting dizzy.

"Come on, It may not be as good as the main houses, but I moved into this house with my cousin, Yikato, There are five of them out here in the woods" I said leading them to my house. Once I reached my house I opened my door. "YIKATO!" I called "I'm home, and with visitors!" I heard a loud thud and then I came face to face with my other cousin, Rinko. Rinko has huge bright blue eyes with short spiky blue hair.

"VISITORS!" He yelled looking at my friends. Rinko and I are the same age. "How did poor pitiful Miki make friends on her first day!" He said getting in my face.

I put my hand on the other side of my elbow pulling up my sleeve. "YOU WANNA FIGHT RINKO! BRING IT ON!" I yelled butting our foreheads together.

"Rinko, Miki, Not in the house, please" Yikato asked coming to the door. "I'm glad you mad friends Miki, You all may come inside and sit down at the table." He said showing them the way."Rinko, Miki, Take it outside" He said in a pretty harsh voice.

"Gladly!" I yelled.

"I want to see them fight" Takuya said with an exited face. The others agreed.

So I and Rinko stepped outside. We stood about 3 feet apart. I crossed my arms. "Your name is girly!" I said standing still, I seen an Irk mark on his forehead.

"You're a disgrace to our family" I felt a vain pop out of my head

"You smell Like Mistress Ubito! After it rains on her grave!" I seen Rinko feel a little sick from remembering the smell.

"You look like a Monkey ass with an infection!" he yelled, my eye twitched.

He ran at me swinging his foot. I grabbed his foot and swung my foot up and kicked him in the face. He fell back. "You haven't had enough training Rin-chan" I said using his childhood name. He growled at me as my friends laughed.

And then summand water to capture me. "You think that this will stop me?" I asked. "And we're not supposed to use our powers in front of mortals!" I yelled at him, he turned quiet pale.

I evaporated the water with a large amount of fire. I charged at him putting an orb of darkness in my hand and shoving him to the ground using the darkness on his face. He started to struggle and struggled more, digging his small nails into my arm, but I endured it, and eventually he started turning blue and waved the white flag. I let go and he got up catching his breath. My new friends huddled together scared stiff. But Kazu was exited.

"WOOO!!! OH MY GOD!! MIKI THAT WAS AWSOME!!!" They yelled and he glumped me.

"Hehehe, I guess it WAS pretty awesome" I said rubbing the back of my head.

"Freaks!" My 'new friends' said

"Oh my god!" I yelled "Yikato!!" I called. He came rushing out. Yikato Is part of the dark branch, so he is aloud to erase people's memories when necessary.

"Let me keep my memory!" Kazu said begging him. After he erased the other's memory, "I like those awesome powers! And I promise not to tell!" He said. So he spared him

And then I was re introduced to them, and we walked inside having a glass of tea.

"So what was it like? Living in the compound?" They asked me.

"Kind of boring. I hade to have maids dress me till I was 10, and The maids were the ones that took care of me and looked after me, instead of my mom. My dad Barley talked to me, since He had duties of the clan compound, with meeting all the time!, I don't even know what he looks like" I said sighing.

"Wow. That must suck" Takuya said patting my head.


End file.
